


Breakfast in Bed

by 1DarkFlame7



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, near deep-throating, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DarkFlame7/pseuds/1DarkFlame7
Summary: A warm dream turns into something much better.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

The air is clean and crisp as you fly high up into the sky. Each cloud you burst through makes you shiver from the cool droplets of water, and it sprays off your wings. You feel warm and bright, as if your skin was made of the sun. 

Warmth spreads through you, and the air caresses your bare legs, whispering up your thighs, bringing heat to where it touches. It nips at the soft skin as it moves up until you feel something hot and wet settle on your core. You gasp out in surprise and try to move, but something keeps you in place. A large weight on your waist holds you down, but it’s soft and warm. 

Warm, almost like a human hand…

Suddenly, your wings fade away, as do the clouds and the bright blue sky. They are replaced by a blurry, yet familiar place—your bedroom. 

You gasp out in pleasure, hands scrambling for purchase, and they find, to your surprise, your lover’s head between your legs. He’s smirking when he pulls away from your core with a wet sound. 

“Mornin, sunshine,” he says, voice thick and deep and gritty. 

The sound brings a chill down your spine. You smile in return and gently grasp his hair when he brings his mouth back to sucking at your clit. 

“Goo-good morn-ning, handsome— _ah!”_

You can feel him smirk against you. If he weren’t doing such a good job, you might try to (playfully) smack that look right off his face, but you didn’t want him to stop. 

Pleasure builds in thick coils in your stomach, spiraling like springs with each suck on your clit. 

Then you feel something at your entrance push in slowly—one of his fingers. As soon as it’s in as far as it will go, another immediately follows. You almost forgot how thick his fingers are until now with them fully seated inside you, swirling around your cervix. 

_“Fuck!”_

A deep chuckle rumbles from your lover’s lips, making you shiver. Then he slides his fingers out, and once they have almost left the heat, they push back in, curling upwards to stroke the spongey wall that makes you moan. 

From there, you only moan more, and with each thrust and curl of your lover’s fingers comes a lewd, squelching sound. He’s still suckling on your clit—harder now—making your legs tremble. 

“Flynn, I-I—“

He doesn’t let you finish; instead sliding a third finger inside you. He knows you’re close, and he brings you further and further to the edge until you fly high, crying out in ecstasy. 

Still, he doesn’t relent. The fluids gushing out of your entrance only spur him on, even when your thighs tighten around his head. He just keep curling his fingers inside you, pulling you further and further, until the coils of pleasure break yet again, and your walls clench around your lover’s fingers, hard, in your second orgasm. 

Only now do his movements slow down, yet he continues to milk out all the pleasure you can handle. Your chest heaves with every breath, and he watches smugly. It’s only once you catch your breath that he finally pulls back and his fingers audibly leave the silken heat between your legs.

He licks the fingers clean before pushing himself up and forwards, pressing his lips to yours in a feverish, open-mouthed kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue. 

“So…” You smile at him. “How was breakfast in bed?”

A moment passes while he processes, but he quickly grins back at you. 

“It was delicious.”

Then a devilish thought comes to mind. 

“Well, I just might return the favour sometime.”

He doesn’t speak, but you know he can’t wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The favour is returned.

Warmth. Sweet, soft warmth. It drifts around him like the ocean’s tide. Swirls of heat move down his chest to his hips, then linger on the insides of his thighs. A soft breath of air, followed by fabric slipping down his legs. Something trails down his Adonis belt and further, making him jolt. The warmth immediately retreats—but returns again after a few seconds.

Another breath fans over him, and he twitches. That felt good, as does the warmth now wrapped around the base of his cock. Blood swiftly rushes in, engorging the tissue so it stands tall and thick. 

The warmth tightens slightly and begins to move upwards, then down again in even strokes. A breathy moan falls from his lips at the sparking pleasure. 

When the warmth moves down this time, it goes past the base of his cock, only to cup his sac and thumb at the skin. 

And then— _ fuck! _

Heat engulfs the tip, making his back arch without warning. Vibrations follow, as if someone was laughing.

His vision is fuzzy at first. All he can see is shapes and colours, but they quickly become clearer. With his eyes finally open, he looks down to see you between his legs, with his throbbing length in your mouth.

Before he can try to say anything, you take more of him into your mouth with a light hum. One of his hands reaches for your head, and you glare at him. Fortunately, all he does is cup the back of your head, allowing you to continue without interference.

From there, your unoccupied hand joins in, fisting the base of his cock to work the length you can’t easily fit in your mouth. A thick vein throbs under your thumb in time with Flynn’s heartbeats. He grunts when you lightly squeeze that hand, so you do it again, this time with a small twist as well. A moan falls from his lips in reaction, making your lips turn upwards. 

When you take your mouth off him, he whines—a short, high-pitched sound you’ve never heard from him before. It sends heat down your spine, tingling between your legs, and you work harder to get him off. 

Flynn’s breath catches in his throat when you kiss the tip of his cock. Your tongue flicks out to trace the slit, down to the frenulum, which makes him say your name in a grunt. The hand on the back of your head twitches, fingers moving your hair on your neck. You smile from the slight tickle.

Before he can regain his breath, you take him in your mouth again, deeper this time. His jolt of surprise makes you laugh around him, and the vibrations make him groan. You can tell he’s close just by the strain in his voice. 

With a steady breath, you slowly take more of his cock in your mouth, curling your tongue on the underside all the while. You don’t realise just how much you’ve taken until the head is near your throat. Despite being near choking, you can still hold what remains outside of your mouth with a full fist. It’s put to good work: keeping pressure on the base of his cock and moving up and down with a slight twist in your wrist. The resulting moan is like music to your ears, fueling your efforts.

Just as you’re about to pull back, Flynn cries your name out. His cock twitches in your mouth as he reaches his end, filling your mouth in turn. Luckily, the fluid in your mouth doesn’t taste all that bad (perhaps a side effect of the divinity machine?), so you manage to swallow most of it. 

The deep, nearly heaving breaths from above you let you know just how well you did, and you smirk as you crawl up your lover’s torso. He immediately presses his lips to yours, kissing you slowly, yet deeply. The taste makes him grunt in surprise, but he doesn’t pull back; instead, swiping his tongue over yours until he needs a better breath.

With his full face now in your view, you revel in how his cheeks and the tips of his ears seem to glow in their blush. Even his chest is pink.

He seems speechless, and you take that as another compliment.

“Breakfast in bed,” you say, smiling coyly.

In response, he simply smiles and lets out a breath before bringing you close to kiss you. He just might ask for ‘breakfast in bed’ again.


End file.
